18 has violations
by starwind18
Summary: Marron tries anything she can to distract Trunks from getting inside her house.
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang twice. Marron ran down the steps to see who it was. She looked through the window and saw a young man in a black business suit. Everything about him was neat from his polished shoes to his well groomed lavendar hair. 'Wow he's hot' she thought to herself 'Better go see what he wants'

She opened the door and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile. "Is there a Ms. Android 18 living here?" He asked coldly.

"Um...yes but she's not here right now. Can I take a message"

"What time do you think she'll be home"

"I don't know I just woke up." He looked her up and down quickly.

"OK I'll just be back later then." He turned to walk down the front steps.

"Wait, you didn't even tell me your name"

"Just call me Mr. Briefs." She started to snicker. He glared at her and she stopped. "I'm sorry...I thought that was a joke." "Well what's your name then"  
"Marron" He rolled his eyes. "Well Bye Moron" And with that he left. Marron couldn't believe this guys audacity. She went back in her house and slammed the door. Later that day Android 18 came home. She noticed Marron sitting on the couch. "Did anyone come by while I was gone?" She asked while setting her keys down. "Just some jerk." 18 gave her a questioning look.  
"Some guy in a suit, said his name was Mr. Briefs"  
"Holy shit"  
"What's wrong"  
"Did you let him in the house"  
"No I didn't but what's wrong? He said he'll be back later"  
"Marron honey I need you to do me a big favor"  
"Like what"

"Next time you see that guy come by I need you to distract him. He's here to check up on the violations I have on this house"

"What! I didn't know you did something like that"

"Of course I do! You see that bedroom of yours, that wasn't supposed to be there. I'm gonna have to pay shitloads of money if he finds out about that." 18 started packing her clothes. "Mom where are you going!" "Shhh...I'll be back next 2 weeks. I'm sorry to put you through this but they're not after you and won't hold you responsible. I'll be at Uncle 17's house. Just make sure that Briefs guy doesn't come in the house"

"This is crazy I can't"  
"Yes you can and you will. Give him hell Marron maybe it will scare him from coming back." 18 walked out of the house with her stuff. 'What on earth is going on...'


	2. Chapter 2

Marron put the tv on. It was around 8pm and one of her favorite shows came on. 'Maybe it won't be so bad having the house to myself for 2 weeks.'

Just when the show was getting interesting the doorbell rang. 'Ugh don't tell me he's back.' She looked through the window and sure enough it was him.

'Hmm...what can I do to get him to not ever want to come back.' She thought for a while and decided she would act like a crazy woman.

She took the kitchen knife and opened the door. Trunks(aka Mr. Briefs, you know Briefs is his last name anyway) looked down at the knife and didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. "Listen sweety" he said, pressing his hands against both sides of the door way while leaning in towards her. Their lips were inches apart.

She looked down at her knife and wondered if she was the crazy one here. "Why don't you put mommy's knife away and..." His icy blue eyes began to wander and look past her into the house. Marron noticed and tipie toed so he won't get to see inside.

"let me in." he completed his sentence and glared into her eyes. "No. You could be some kind of theif or criminal for all I know."

"I can assure you I'm not. Actually I work with the Housing Department." He pulled out his card and showed her. She ran out of things to say and looked at the picture on his ID. "Why, you look like Leonardo DiCaprio here." "What is that supposed to mean?" a hint of irritation in his voice. "No no it's a compliment"

"I never liked any of his movies"

"Well I do"  
He stared at her a bit. She leaned against the doorway and gave a little smile. "Cute, real cute. Is your mom home"  
She panicked. "Who's cute me or Leo?" He stared at her with those piercing eyes.

'Is he trying to scare me with those eyes? It's making me feel...' "You have some scary eyes you know." He sighed. 'A sigh? Maybe he's tired of coming here.' She began to hope. "I'll be back tomorrow ...Marron." "Oh so you remembered my name." He answered her by walking down the steps and leaving. "How rude."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day (Saturday) he didn't come. 'Well maybe I annoyed him so badly that he decided not to come.' She headed for the mall to do some good ol shopping.

As she was parking her car she noticed HE was parking his as well. 'Is he stalking me!'

She walked over to him and stopped abruptly. 'Oh wait that's not him, just some guy with the same hair.' She turned around and then slammed into the real Trunks. 'Oh no...' He looked down at her "Wow are you stalking me"  
"Don't flatter yourself." He replied then walked away. 'What a bastard.'

She went to Victoria's Secret and looked at all the lingerie they had. 'Well, since mom's not home I can actually buy one of these.' She baught a corset type of lingerie and walked out of the store.

She saw Trunks in a men's store so she decided to walk in. She tapped him on his back and he turned around. "Are you here to buy yourself boxers or something?" Trunks asked.  
"Actually, I'm here for some briefs"  
"Oh again with the name thing." He looked down at her bag noticing it was from Victoria's Secret. "Let's see what kind of briefs you wear" he then grabbed the bag from her and opened it.  
"HEY!"

She tried to grab it back. He paused. "Lingerie... I didn't expect you to-" Then he gave a quick glance at her body. "Well I'll tell you, from a man's point of view you'll look absolutely horrible in that" he lied. The truth was he wanted to see her in it, even though he barely knew her.  
"Oh shutup. I didn't ask for an asshole's opinion"  
"So who are you wearing that for"  
"None of your business." She stomped out of the store and left. 'Honestly he has some nerve'  
-  
He came by the next day. 'This is getting annoying now. I'll give him the angry woman act.' She slammed the door open and glared at him. "WHAT" she barked at him. "Well...I'm guessing your boyfriend didn't like the lingerie"  
"Oh you're still on about that"

"I just wanted to say..." It seemed he was looking for words. She watched him. For some reason this irritated him and he said "Is your mom home"  
"NO" she went to slam the door in his face but he held it back with his hand. "Do you mind if I come in for a second then? I just need to check something"  
"Like what? The rest of my shopping bags? Why do you keep coming over"  
"It's my job. Look, this is starting to get annoying why don't you just"  
Then she slammed the door on him. 'Serves him right.'


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later he came back. 'This is unbelievable.' The bell rang again.  
'OK last resort. I'm gonna seriously freak this guy out now, try something radical.' She pulled the door wide open and there he was.

His same arrogant look. He was looking at his watch then looked up at her. "I was wondering how many times I was going to have to ring the bell. Is 18 here now?"

"I had a dream we had wild hot sex all night long." She blurted out.

He was caught by surprise and started laughing. She glared at him. "How about I turn this dream of mine into reality." Then she pulled him by his tie into the house.

She pushed him on top of the couch. He opened his mouth "Now wait" he began. "you can't...just..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. He had to admit he was interested in finding out what she was going to do with him. She slid into his lap and he put his hands around her hips. 'I like the way this is going' he thought to himself. She unzipped his pants and he looked down. She could feel him getting hard.

She stared at his crotch. "Well...get on with it damnit." he demanded. Then out of no where she pulled out the same kitchen knife.

His eyes widened "Oh fuck no!" He pushed her off of him and ran out of the house while zipping his pants up. He jumped in his car and she ran to the door. "I hope I'll see you tomorrow maybe we can finish this off!" She yelled out at him. He sped off breaking the speed limit. She smirked to herself. 'That did it. He won't be back anytime soon'  
-  
'That is one crazy girl.' he thought to himself. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'But wow she turned me on really fast.' He completely forgot about the kinfe. He turned over on his side and thought about her more and more. He thought about the baby pink strap dress she wore, the way it hugged her curves when she answered the door and how badly he wanted to take it off. 'I've gotta see her again.' and with that thought he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day he got in his car and looked in his mirror. He passed his hands through his hair and he knew he looked good. Trunks went to a florist and baught a dozen roses. He also bought some wine.

'What girl doesn't like flowers?' He parked outside of Marron's house and looked at one of the windows where the light was on. It looked like she was watching t.v. He rang the bell. He saw her angrily get up and walk to the door.

He walked back over to the door and she opened it. He held the flowers up to her. "I just wanted to apologize. Oh and here." He handed her the wine.  
"Now this is getting a bit personal don't you think? I mean you shouldn't mix pleasure and work"

"You're right. This is all about pleasure"  
She gave him a look.

"I'm joking." 'Great that didn't work'  
"You just want to come inside don't you"  
"Well...it is raining"  
She looked outside. "Oh I had no idea." 'I guess it would be ok to let him in on the first floor as long as he doesn't see my room.'

"OK come in." He stepped inside. She sat him down on the couch. The same couch where she had the knife. He looked a bit nervous.

"Relax. There's no knife this time. Let me order us some pizza and watch my favorite movie." "Sounds good."

She went in the kitchen to order. He looked around at the room and noticed some stairs. 'That illegal room must be up there.' He was about to get up but she came back in. "What topping do you want"  
"Oh..uhh same thing you're having"

"Alright then." She finished ordering and sat next to him on the couch.

"All right, let the movie begin" then she pressed play. Trunks sat up then stopped when he heard Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" song.

"Oh no you're actually going to make me watch this"

"Sit back and relax. Leonardo's in this movie"

"Yeah...I know." He crossed his arms. One hour into the movie he started yawning. He had finished all of his pizza and couldn't wait for the film to end.

Marron noticed how aggravated he was and put one of her legs on top of his. He looked at her. 'I love those eyes of his and the way he gets annoyed..this is great.' She continued watching the movie but he, on the other hand, was preoccupied with her leg.

He put his hand on top of her thigh and looked to see if she noticed. It seemed she didn't. 'This might not be as boring as I thought.'


	6. Chapter 6

He took his jacket off. She looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"What? I'm hot." "Then take off your shirt too." He looked at her then started to laugh. She held his mouth and looked at him.

"You always laugh when you're nervous." She looked into his eyes "Am I..." Then she slid her hands onto his belt "making you nervous?" she whispered into his ear. He layed back into the couch and looked up at her. "Yeha I honestly think you are"

She smiled. She liked knowing she had control over him. He was damn cute too.  
"But I'll get over it" he said and then got on top of her. They started making out and she held on to his tie.

"Follow me." She led him to her room. He didn't care anymore who's room it was or if it was illegal; he just wanted her. He pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her again. She grabbed his crotch and he cursed. "Don't do that"  
"Or else what?" He didn't answer her and just pulled her underwear off of her from under her dress.

"You bastard, I'm supposed to strip you first." He turned her over and pushed himself into her. She screamed a little and looked up at him. "You can be a little more gentle you know..." "No thanks." He continued ramming himself into her.

4 hours later

"You could've just said your mom was on vacation or something" he murmured into her ear. "I think deep down...you liked me coming over"  
"Youre so full of yourself" she said while turning over.

He started kissing her neck and then Eighteen opened the front door. "Marron! I'm home." Marron's eyes widened. Trunks sat up in the bed but she pulled him back down. "Are you actually going to talk to my mom in your birthday suit!"

"No way I need to get dressed." "Briefs you slut..." Trunks got dressed and kissed her quickly on the mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow night." and then he climbed out of the window. '...Now how am I supposed to explain this to mom?'

18 walked into the room. Marron pulled the blanket over herself. "Mom!" "Marron what are you doing?" 18 asked.


End file.
